parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgli Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Parody of the 2002 fantasy film, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Cast * Harry Potter: Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Hermione Granger: Princess Calla (the adventures of Gummi Bears) * Ron Weasley: Cavin (The adventures of Gummi Bears) * Arthur Weasley: ??? * Oliver Wood: ??? * Katie Bell: Phoebe (The magic school bus) * Madam Pomfrey: ??? * Nearly Headless Nick: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice Cartoon) * Basilisk: The Anaconda (Anaconda film series) * Cornelius Fudge: Grisby (The Little Mermaid) * Millicent Bulstrode: ??? * Irma Pince: ??? * James Potter: Aladdin (Aladdin) * Lily Potter: Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Mr. Mason: Stan Practice (The Powerpuff Girls: girls gone mild) * Mrs. Mason: Patricia Practice (The Powerpuff Girls: girls gone mild) * Hedwig the Owl: ??? * Vincent Crabbe: ??? * Marcus Flint: Ice (Hocus Pocus) * Seamus Finnigan: Norman (ParaNorman) * Gregory Goyle: Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Colin Creevey: Aidan Keller (The Ring) * Scabbers the Rat: Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Professor Pomona Sprout: Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary friends) * Moaning Myrtle: Marilyn Piquel (Bonkers) * Neville Longbottom: Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) * Penelope Clearwater: ??? * Pansy Parkinson: ??? * Hannah Abbot: ??? * Gilderoy Lockhart: ??? * Angelina Johnson: Keesha (the magic school bus) * Rubeus Hagrid: Baloo the Bear (The Jungle Book) * Armando Dippet: ??? * Ernie Macmillan: ??? * Lee Jordan: ??? * Mr. Borgin: ??? * Justin Finch-Fletchley: ??? * Young Rubeus Hagrid: Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) * Lucius Malfoy: ??? * Faux the Phoenix: Ho-Oh (Pokemon) * Aragog: Jeff the Spider (Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) * King's Cross railway station security guard: ??? * Severus Snape: Loki (The Avengers) * Argus Hilch: ??? * Filius Flitwick: ??? * Minerva McGonagall: ??? * Mr. Granger: King Gregory (The Adventures of Gummi Bears) * Mrs. Granger: ??? * Ms. Morris: Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) * Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort): Isaac Chroner (Children of the Corn) * Albus Dumbledore: ??? * Susan Bones: ??? * Dobby the Elf: ??? * Draco Malfoy: Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Ginny Weasley: Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * Percy Weasley: ??? * Fred Weasley: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon, Pikachu as extra) * George Weasley: Ritchie (Pokemon; sparky as extra) * Molly Weasley: ??? * Vernon Dursley: Harry Wormwood (Matilda) * Petunia Evans-Dursley: Mrs. Wormwood (Matilda) * Dudley Dursley: Michael Wormwood (Matilda) *Draco's Serpensortia snake: Kaa (The Jungle Book) gallery Trusssst in Me, Mowgli.gif|Mowgli as Harry Potter Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Draco Malfoy Calla dw profile.png|Princess Calla as Hermione Granger Cavin.jpg|Cavin as Ron Weasley Shanti-the-jungle-book-33922649-994-559.jpg|Shanti as Ginny Weasley Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg Jerry in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Scabbers the Rat CubBalooWG2.jpg|Young Baloo as Young Hagrid Baloo from TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo as Rubeus Hagrid Beetlejuicebio.png Trivia *After Mowgli saves Shanti, she is seen giggling and smiling at him *When Kaa is summoned by Taran via Serpensortia spell, the serpent begins to wrap Mowgli in his coils and attempt to hypnotize the boy, revealing the mancub's ability to speak to snakes called Parseltongue *Kaa the Python is Mowgli's slithering nemesis Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasy Spoofs Category:Sequel Movie-spoofs Category:Sequels